1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and/or systems for accessing information by means of a communications system.
2. Related Art
The Internet WorldWide Web is a known communications system based on a plurality of separate communications networks connected together. It provides a rich source of information from many different providers but this very richness creates a problem in accessing specific information as there is no central monitoring and control.
In 1982, the volume of scientific, corporate and technical information was doubling every 5 years. By 1988, it was doubling every 2.2 years and by 1992 every 1.6 years. With the expansion of the Internet and other networks the rate of increase will continue to increase. Key to the viability of such networks will be the ability to manage the information and provide users with the information they want, when they want it.